Hedrin Tolhmave II.
' Hedrin Tolhmave II.' is the son of Burns, and Vesia Tolhmave making him a member of House Tolhmave. Hedrin Tolhmave II. has two siblings in the form of Tavin, and Elessia Tolhmave of whom his son Tavin is the heir to House Tolhmave and was knighted following the Battle of Berne, his daughter Elessia is married to (find someone for her) and has become important in that regard. Hedrin Tolhmave was born the third child of his father Burns, and during his youth he had a strong relationship with his family, and this led to him becoming a squire to his father and remaining with his family during his youth. Hedrin Tolhmave would accompany the Lucernian force that was going northward in the Frostfang campaign, and during this campaign he grew close to Jon Snow of whom he would swear his sword to after the conflict. Hedrin Tolhmave would accompany his cousin Candice Anthor to Lorderon when she travelled alongside Edward Cullen in order to arrange trade agreements in the large port. During this time he became increasingly conserned about activites he saw the people of Lorderon getting into, and this led him to investigate the situation himself which eventually led to him alongside Dylan Steinmare saving the life of Candice Anthor. Following this he would return home to his family in Lucerne where he would stay for several years where he would be married to Leanna Pyremont of whom had been betrothed for many years but her betrothed died at the age of fourteen before they had consumated the marriage. Having several children with Leanna he would become very happy living within Lucerne, and joined the Order of the Golden Dragon in order to further make sure he was able to stay in Lucerne, but this all changed as he would be met by his old friend Dylan Steinmare. Dylan was being commanded to go north to Thedas and lead the war effort and he wanted Hedrin to come with him, and feeling obligated to his old friend he would agree to go but took his family with him, and they would all eventually land in Noveria. History Early History Hedrin Tolhmave was born the third child of his father Burns, and during his youth he had a strong relationship with his family, and this led to him becoming a squire to his father and remaining with his family during his youth. Lucerne Following this he would return home to his family in Lucerne where he would stay for several years where he would be married to Leanna Pyremont of whom had been betrothed for many years but her betrothed died at the age of fourteen before they had consumated the marriage. Having several children with Leanna he would become very happy living within Lucerne, and joined the Order of the Golden Dragon in order to further make sure he was able to stay in Lucerne, but this all changed as he would be met by his old friend Dylan Steinmare. Leaving Home Dylan was being commanded to go north to Thedas and lead the war effort and he wanted Hedrin to come with him, and feeling obligated to his old friend he would agree to go but took his family with him, and they would all eventually land in Noveria. Family Members Burns Tolhmave.jpg|Burns Tolhmave - Father|link=Burns Tolhmave House Tolhmave.jpg|Vesia Tolhmave - Mother|link=House Tolhmave House Tolhmave.jpg|Elessia Tolhmave - Sister|link=Elessia Tolhmave Relationships Burns Tolhmave See Also : Burns Tolhmave Category:House Tolhmave Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Dragon Knight Category:Knight